Pokemon Kalos Amnesia
by Henry theHaxer
Summary: A male washes his way through the Kalos Region's Rivers to an almost remote town. Though he can't remember anything. Luckily he meets a female looking to help him


**Hello all Henry here, back again for our new story. It involves Ash's travels in the Kalos Region. Though one major difference. He's forgot absolutely everything from his previous journeys. Lost almost all of his Pokemon and is suffering amnesia. Though an old friend of his is here to help.**

Oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

It is currently evening in the region of Kalos. A young, blond female is currently walking around the market area of Aquacorde Town. Being 15 at the moment her mother trusts the girl to be able to go get groceries by herself. She is just grabbing a few last minute things before she heads home.

The blond female is wearing black and pink shoes. Then a red knee length skirt. A red hat, black and white tops with no sleeves. Her hair is tied at the back as well. She also has her pink handbag with her phone and purse in.

"Okay so now I have everything I should head back to Vaniville Town" The girl says to herself as she prepares to head back. Though at that moment she hears quite a commotion going on over by the river near Route 2.

'Huh? What's going on over there?' She thinks to herself as she heads over to a small crowd. As she arrives there she quickly gasps.

There is a boy about her age in the water appearing unconscious. Several of the town's people are calling out to the boy but no response. The girl knows that any further along the river puts the male at quite a bit of risk.

She quickly drops her bags, including her handbag and hat. This takes the people's attention as she also removes her shoes and jumps into the river.

The blond female swiftly swims towards the boy, not even worrying about any possible risks.

"What is that girl doing?!" One of the town's people shout in disbelief of the female's actions.

Just as that person asks this, news reporters arrive on the scene. Somehow they found out about this already. Damn reporters are quick. Though very clumsy as they forget to take the lens cap off. So currently they are recording a blank tape. The only reason they don't realise this is that they are more so focused on the girl who jumped into the river.

The blond girl finally reaches the boy after about half a minute. She quickly grabs a hold of his… wait he isn't wearing a top!?

'How didn't I realise that before? This will be a bit more difficult now' the girl thinks to herself as she instantly decides to hook her arms with his. Once she has a good enough grip she starts to swim back to land.

Though once she was half way there something jumps out at her. A blue Pokemon with no arms with a pair of legs. It has some sort of orb on the top of its head and one either side of its face. A Palpitoad!

"Why is there a Palpitoad here of all places?!" The blond exclaims as fear takes over her senses. She has no Pokemon and is defenceless against this swamp Pokemon.

The Palpitoad fires a Water Gun towards the female. This causes the female to scream but tries to protect the boy by having her back face the Pokemon and shielding the boy.

As she looks down she realises there's something familiar about the boy. 'Where have I seen him before' She thinks to herself as she momentarily forgets about the incoming attack.

At this time though the reporters finally noticed that the lens cap is still on. So they take it off. They are now recording the events as they unfold.

Just as the burst of water was about to hit her a bolt of electricity cuts off the attack. This takes the female by surprise and she looks to where Palpitoad is.

She notices it staring up at a rock nearby. At first she doesn't notice anything odd about it. Though she then sees a yellow mouse with sparking cheeks. It is on all fours glaring at the Swamp Pokemon with its cheeks sparking with electricity.

"A Pikachu? I know they inhabit the nearby forest but why would it save me and this boy?" The 15 year old questions while very confused. Though despite this she gets the idea that the Pikachu is attempting to distract the Swamp Pokemon.

So with this thought in mind she starts to swim back to land still holding onto the male. From what she would presume he looks to be about 16 years old. If anything a few months older than her.

The Swamp Pokemon starts to fire off Mud Shots at the Electric Mouse in an attempt to get rid of it. Though the forest dweller just keeps avoiding the attacks much to the irritation of the Palpitoad.

As the teenage girl gets back to land she checks the boy quickly. She checks his breathing by putting her ear to his chest. No response. She opens his mouth and puts her ear near it. Still no signs of breathing. This starts to worry the blond teenager quite a lot.

She immediately gets the boy into a recovery position. Then clasps her left hand over her right hand. Then with both hands and some force she starts to thrusts them into his chest in an attempt to give him life. She does this a total of thirty times and then checks if he is breathing or not.

Still no response. While the female is doing this, someone else says about the two 'wild' Pokemon. This does not take her attention away from the situation at hand however. So she continues to administer CPR to the boy.

She then opens the boy's mouth slighter further and then covers his mouth with hers. Then starts to try and breathe some life into the boy. Then after some time she checks his pulse again. No response again. She then continues this procedure a few more times.

The Pikachu takes notice of the female trying to help the male and decides to end this here. It uses Double Team and had the clones all go away from where the people are. Though towards where the News camera is.

The Palpitoad fires off a flurry of Mud Shots. One of them strike the camera breaking it completely. Though the impact caused the memory storage to go flying off some ways.

Though as the Vibration Species of Pokemon continues to go after the electric type it starts to speed up. Though why would that be?

Back in town the female starts to feel drops of water hit her. 'It's starting to rain? Well that's odd, it was clear a few minutes ago' the teenager thinks to herself as she continues her process.

Back with the wild Pokemon battle. Palpitoad finally catches up to the mouse and Water Pulses it. This causes the yellow mouse clones to disappear. This angers the Vibration Species Pokémon.

The real Pikachu is hiding back near the river by the town. It watches the female doing one more round of chest compressions. Then suddenly the boy starts to make some noise and starts to cough out some water.

This causes the female to let out a sigh of relief. Though there is also a sigh from tiring herself out after the whole thing.

She then asks the male "Hey are you alright Sir?"

This causes the male's attention and head to turn to the blond 15 year old. He looks at her and takes note of how wet she currently is. He also notices how wet he is himself. He then composes himself and responds with "I guess I am okay, a bit wet but okay. My name is um…" He ends with confusion evident on his face.

"Oh you can't remember your name…" She says with a frown on her face. "Well my name is Serena Yveltal and we are currently in the Kalos Region. Though more specifically Aquacorde Town. Do you remember where you are from?" Serena tells him with a questioning look.

"Nice to meet you Serena. Though no I don't remember where I'm from. I also can't remember how I even ended up here in the first place" The male responds as he scratches the back of his head sheepishly.

Serena takes this information all in and starts to think. While thinking she also grabs her shoes, hat and bags. She puts the pair of shoes along with a pair of spare socks on after removing her wet ones. Putting her hand bag over her head to rest on her shoulder she leaves her hat off for the time being.

She also takes in the boy's appearance properly for the first time. He has black hair and auburn colour eyes. He has black tracksuit bottoms with black and white trainers. With a tanned complexion and an almost innocent look on his face, Serena kind of found him cute. Though Serena puts this thought to the back of her mind for the moment.

"Well I don't know what to do with you then…" Serena finally says after about a minute of silence between the two teenagers.

"I guess I should just sleep out here tonight then" The male responds not seeing much of a problem with this idea.

"No actually if you come with me you should be able to stay with me and my Mum until tomorrow and then we can sort something out" Serena suggests with a smile to the boy.

The male seems to consider this carefully before responding with "I guess so though won't that be kind of inconvenient to your family?"

"No just me, my brother and mum live at home" Serena responds to him as she puts her right hand in her pocket and grabs onto her Kalipster. (#1)

"Well are you really 100% certain your Mum wouldn't mind that?" The boy questions thoughtfully to the blond. At this she takes out the device she has a grip on. She finds her Mother's number and calls her.

After about 7 seconds someone picks up on the other end. The boy is very amazed by how the device shows a hologram of the person on the other end. The hologram shows a much older brunette who the boy presumes to be Serena's Mother.

"Hello Dear, is everything alright with you?" The Mother asks not quite aware of the male who is near her daughter.

"Well Kinda Mum" Serena says as she explains the events of the last while to her in quite some detail.

"Oh my… is everything okay now between both of you?!" Serena's Mother questions with a shocked and very worried expression very evident on her face and in her words.

"Well yeah now we both are. But like I said he doesn't remember his name. Mum I was wondering can he stay with us for some time while he tries to recover from this?" Serena says to her Mother with a more than serious look.

"Well I guess so but only for a short time. Now head on home and we can talk when you get back here. Bye" The Mother says as the phone call ends after they say their goodbyes to one another.

"Alright then let's head back to mine…." Serena says but pauses as she remembers he can't recall his name.

"Sure do you want a hand with carrying those bags to your home then?" The male asks not catching on to Serena's half question. In actual fact she was trying to figure out what the male should be called as he has no memories.

"I would prefer you didn't but…" Serena starts but then the male picks the bags up anyway. This causes the blond female to sigh as she shakes her head to the side.

The duo then start to make their way to Route 1 and their destination: Vaniville Town.

Though neither of them realise that the yellow electric mouse is following them at the moment. For some reason or another the teenagers interests it. It stealthily follows behind them making sure to stay hidden and out of sight.

The path between Vaniville and Aquacorde Town is quite a straight path. Nothing much happened just them discussing random things. Along the way they saw: Pidgeys, Rattatas and Bunnelbys. None of them properly approached the two as they were no threat to the wild Pokémon.

Then something catches the eye of the boy taking almost all of his attention. It looked like some form of flying bug. "Huh what is that?" The boy questions as he tries to get a closer look at whatever it is.

This catches Serena's attention as she turns to look at what the boy is focused on. Suddenly a dark blue body and white with black wings.

"Huh? It's a Butterfree what's that doing here?" Serena outwardly questions quite confused on the matter. Surely if they are near the Bug Pokémon's nest there would be more than one of it.

But the butterfly Pokémon doesn't appear as if it is hostile in the slightest. In fact appears as if it is 'attracted' to the male. Though why would it be? Does this Pokémon have a connection with the boy? Even if it does who says it's a positive past?

The Flying Bug starts to get close to the boy. In Serena's eyes a little too close. Though the male doesn't seem to see a problem with the Butterfly Pokemon at the moment.

Though the blond teenager is very cautious. She takes her place next to the male ready to protect the boy if necessary.

'Why am I so concerned about this random boy anyway? I feel as if I once knew him though from where? I feel as if we were once good friends but when and how?' Serena thinks to herself confused with her own actions.

"I feel as if I once knew you" The male starts to talk very calmly. At first Serena believes he is talking to her. Though he continues to say "Maybe I met you back in whatever home region I came from?" Though then the two teenagers notice something that the Bug Pokemon is carrying help in silk string.

"Hey it's holding a Pokeball by that string" The blond female states to herself and the boy.

"So presumably it belongs to someone?" The male says thinking it over in his head.

Serena then starts to think about this also. It seems 'attracted' to the boy. It has a Pokeball. Plus Butterfree don't usually show up here. She then suggests "Maybe this Bug Pokemon used to belong to you?"

This grabs the boy's attention quite quickly. He says "Maybe… there's quite a few signs towards it" He says back to her. He then puts his focus on trying to remember where he may have seen this Pokemon before.

The Butterfree glides towards the boy. Close enough for the two to touch. This causes something very incredibly odd to happen. The two teenagers, Butterfree and the nearby Pikachu are suddenly engulfed in a bright light.

"Huh where are we?" Serena questions very confused, almost even scared.

Around them is a forest. It is quite similar to the nearby forest but are some very noticeable differences. Such as it seems much thicker, there are oak trees and different Pokémon around.

"I don't know but it all seems so familiar but I don't know why though" The male says confused as he also looks around the new forest.

Much like Kalos there are Pokémon such as: Pikachu, Weedle and Caterpie. Though there are no Pokémon like: Scatterbug, Fletchling, Pansear, Pansage and Panpour. Though there is some buzzing around, just very minor.

Their attention is soon brought to a clearing nearby. A ten year old boy who appears much similar to the male was there. With a yellow electric mouse, a Pikachu. In front was a Caterpie. Nearby was another person.

A female. One had orange hair, and cerulean blue eyes. She is wearing very short shorts, a yellow top with straps. Plus a pair of trainers.

"Hurry up Ash and get rid of that bug!" The female screams making her phobia of bugs clear.

"Okay, here we go. Go Pokeball!" Ash shouts as he throws a Pokeball at the Bug. The ball engulfs the Pokémon in a bright blue light. The Pokeball starts to rock to the side. One… two… and three. A successful capture!

At that point the scene starts to fade. The two trainers and the two Pokémon then appear back at the Route One in Kalos.

"Pika-pi?" The Pikachu says questioningly while very confused. How had that just happened? Though why was it brought into that scene as well?

"So presumably this Butterfree is that same Caterpie?" The boy suggests to himself but also as a question to the bug type. Though that can only mean one thing in theory.

"But if this is the same Pokémon and it seems to treat you as it's trainer that means one thing" Serena states to the boy putting the pieces together to come to a simple conclusion.

This boy and that Ash are the same person.

 **And that's all for this chapter. This really is just to set everything. I could have kept who it was a mystery a bit longer but it's kinda obvious. Well bye for this time.**


End file.
